Bleached Black
by ojou-chan
Summary: Ketika hitam memudar dalam cahaya putih. Spoiler!


Bleached Black

.

Summary : ketika hitam memudar dalam cahaya putih

Disclaimer : bleach is tite kubo's

Warnings : Spoiler, typos, a short fic

.

Rukia tertengah, quincy berambut pirang yang menjadi lawannya tersenyum seraya mengusap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku, Nona Shinigami."

"Belum tentu, Quincy." Perawatan dan latihan yang dijalaninya selama di markas Divisi Nol telah menempa semangat dan rasa percaya dirinya. Seberapa pun kuat musuh di hadapannya, ia harus menang. Karena ia adalah shinigami, fuku-taichou Gotei 13, ia punya kewajiban melindungi Soul Society.

"Some no mai..." Rukia bergerak maju.

.

Kaki-kaki mungil Rukia memang gesit, tetapi sonido quincy ini juga cepat. Bukan hanya mengandalkan reiatsu dan reishi, pertarungan mereka pun diwarnai kontak fisik yang intens. Dan seluruh divisinya tahu Rukia, meski dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, ia juga bisa memukul, menendang, dan mengakibatkan kerusakan yang fatal.

"Tidak mengecewakan untuk ukuran fuku-taichou." Ujar quincy saat pedang mereka beradu.

"Kami adalah dewa kematian, apa yang kau harapkan? Gadis-gadis seksi?" Gadis itu melontarkan pernyataan retoris sambil berusaha menghempaskan pedang lawannya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum tiba-tiba raib dari hadapan Rukia. Beban yang tiba-tiba hilang membuat Rukia oleng, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh musuhnya untuk menyerang.

Pedang terayun di sisi kirinya, Rukia berpaling hanya untuk melihat ujung pedang tinggal beberapa sentimeter dari lehernya. Ia merinduk dengan cepat, menyapukan pedangnya di atas tanah dengan kekuatan penuh. "Tsukishiro!"

Pilar es besar menjulang menuju langit, dengan sang quincy terperangkap membeku di dalamnya.

Rukia menghela nafas lega, tetapi hanya sesaat karena dua tekanan roh besar muncul di belakangnya. Ia segera mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sode No Shirayuki sambil berbalik. Seketika Rukia berhenti, mata violetnya membelalak melihat siapa yang datang. "Ichi..."

.

Dua pria berdiri berdampingan. Seorang berambut hitam, berkacamata, dan terlihat sangat pas dengan setelan putih yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan yang lain, berambut oranye, dengan dahi berkeut dan... Terlihat janggal dalam setelan putihnya. Mungkin, karena Rukia terbiasa melihatnya memakai shihakuso dan hakama hitam. Atau mungkin, warna hitam lebih cocok dengan pemuda itu?

"Ichigo?"

Apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu tak kunjung terucap. Rukia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk menyapa kedua laki-laki yang datang membantunya. Membantunya? Atau...?

Meski kedua pasang amber dan amethyst itu saling tatap, tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Rukia yang berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, dan Ichigo yang bimbang harus berucap apa. Tidak ada penjelasan.

Nyatanya, dua pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah quincy. Ishida bahkan tidak ikut ke Hueco Mundo bersama tim Urahara, kan? Ia tidak mau membantu menyelamatkan teman-teman Nel. Karena mereka shinigami. Dan ia adalah seorang quincy. Quincy selalu menjunjung prinsip dan harga dirinya, serta...

Selalu menempatkan diri bersebrangan dengan para shinigami.

Sebelumnya, Rukia tidak pernah ambil pusing pada hal ini, karena meski memiliki prinsip yang berbeda tapi mereka berteman kan? Namun kini situasi jadi berbeda. Karena ini adalah perang antara dua ras, dua prinsip dengan ideologi berbeda. Quincy dan shinigami.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat pertama dirinya dan Ichigo mengetahui jati diri Ishida. Ia tak mungkin lupa, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa tertanya masih ada entitas bernama quincy. Malam itu, dengan segenap rasa yang dimilikinya, sang quincy memproklamirkan kebencian terhadap mereka.

'Aku membencimu, shinigami!'

.

'Aku membencimu, shinigami!' Kalimat itu terngiang bagaikan mantra dalam kepala Rukia. Seperti tusukan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata, menghujamnya tanpa ampun.

Apakah Ichigo, Ichigo yang sekarang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Rasa takut menyergapnya. Ia benar-benar takut, jika harus kehilangan laki-laki di depannya.

"Ichigo?"

Katakan sesuatu! Teriak suara-suara dalam kepala Rukia. Namun alih-alih bicara, Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ia ber-shunpo, tidak, tidak bisa dikatakan shunpo karena ia bukan shinigami. Ichigo ber-hirenkyaku ke arah Rukia. Selama detik itu, jantung gadis Kuchiki seolah berhenti berdetak. Detik berikutnya, Ichigo menghunus pedang. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menarik Rukia mendekat padanya.

TRANG!

Suara pedang beradu menyadarkan Rukia pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Juha Bach menyeringai sambil menekan pedang Ichigo. Rupanya ia mengambil kesempatan ketika tadi Rukia kehilangan fokus beberapa saat, untuk menyerang. Dan Ichigo menghentikannya tepat pada waktunya.

Rukia menengadah memandang quincy yang kini mendekapnya erat. Tatapannya bertemu dengan iris cokelat madu Ichigo. Ia tahu bahwa Rukia menuntut penjelasan. Namun, yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya satu kalimat, cukup satu kalimat. "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

.

-fin-

.

Ichiruki is canon, don't u think so? :D

I hope tite kubo will make a scene like this, or at least, the last part! a confession! Yaayy..

Tite kubo : such a mad author!.9


End file.
